Jungle Fever
by Regan May
Summary: Although Bones' pregnancy wasn't intentional, she and Booth are settling awkwardly into parenthood. Things heat up as they discuss their future living arrangements.
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie, I'm not stupid. I know something happened." Angela said her voice condescending, her dark eyes piercing.

"I don't know what you mean." Temperance Brennan lied. She hated lying, but when it came to protecting her heart, she could lie her ass off and not feel an ounce of remorse. Perhaps she got that from her father; her own morality, her own version of what constituted truth. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and gingerly picked up a femur and held it up to the light.

"I knew a year apart would change things, but this is different. You and Booth have some bizarre, awkward, hyper courteous relationship thing going on that makes no sense to me."

Angela's phone rang. "It's Booth." Her forehead furrowed in surprise and she flipped open her phone to answer. Temperance felt her heart skip a beat and tried to focus on her work as she listened to Angela's end of the conversation. "Hey Booth….. No…. No… It's garbled but there is one more program I'll run today. Brennan will… oh…okay… sure I can do that. See you in an hour." She stared at the phone as she hung up. "See now this is exactly what I'm talking about. Why do I feel like I'm working this case with Booth and you've been banished to the lab." She flushed at the accuracy of Angela's insights.

"I have not been banished to the lab Angela. I need to examine these remains thoroughly before I can join Booth in the field."

"Fine. If you want to lie to me, that's fine. Just don't lie to yourself Brennan." She sauntered out of the room, her eyebrows raised in that knowing sort of motherly expression that she detested. It was infuriating to have a friend who knew so much more than her on any subject. And Angela knew more about people, the one subject Temperance herself had never been able to master.

Booth picked up Angela an hour later. He had no idea how to navigate the minefield he and Bones had created for themselves three months earlier. So he was taking his lead from her, and she clearly wanted to keep her distance. Unfortunately, that meant he was without a partner for the time being. And after 5 years with a squint by his side, he knew he needed a partner. Two heads were better than one when it came to solving murders.

"Why am I here Booth?" She demanded the second she hopped up into his brand new FBI issue black SUV.

"I need you to do that thing you do where you read people's expressions." He lied. He hated lying.

"Bull. Something happened." It was creepy when Angela read his mind.

"Nothing happened." He lied again.

"I won't be the go between for the two of you." She said firmly. "I'll help you this once but that's it. You two work this out." She ordered.

"There is nothing to work out…. Why? Did Bones say we had something to work out?" He hated how needy that sounded.

"She didn't have to."

"Lay off her Ang, she had a hard year okay." He said it without thinking and immediately regretted it.

"You mean spending all that time with Daisy? Does that really warrant special treatment?" she raised one eyebrow suspiciously. He breathed a sigh of relief as he latched on to the lifeline she'd just thrown him.

"Tell me you wouldn't be exhausted if you had to share a tent with Daisy for a year?"

"How do you know they shared a tent?" Shit.

"Bones told me."

"She said you hadn't spoken."

"She did?" That was an odd lie, even for his emotional cripple of a partner.

"She did." Angela confirmed calmly, as she watched him pull his foot from his mouth.

"Huh." Should he expose Bones' lie or his own? Tough choice.

"Maybe I heard it from Daisy." Atta boy Booth, think outside the box, he congratulated himself.

"Daisy hasn't even been in the lab since she got back."

"Huh." His mouth went dry and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Oh the tangled webs we weave." Angela sighed, apparently ready to let him slide for now. He thanked God for small favors. "Don't bother lying to me Booth. If you don't want to talk about it, just say so."

"I don't want to talk about it." He said… and promptly changed the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Cam watched suspiciously as Seely and Temperance politely discussed their latest suspect.

"He lied." Booth said simply. "Angela picked up on it during the interrogation and Charlie was able to confirm that his alibi doesn't pan out." He was looking at the report in his hand rather than at his partner. She was staring at his hands, and seemed to be concentrating abnormally hard on putting words together in a coherent sentence.

"What…" She started, then stopped as though she'd forgotten what she was saying. "So what do we do now?" She asked, the uncertainty in her voice was palpable and Cam watched as Booth's eyes shot up to meet his partner's for only a brief moment, in a look that said "up to you Bones" as clearly as if he'd spoken aloud.

"I suppose we should confront him." She sounded almost regretful, almost like a pansy version of the Temperance Brennan she'd worked with only a year before.

"Good call." He said, as though the thought had never occurred to him. This was weird.

"You two okay?" She had to ask. She swore she saw an actual blush creep over the cheeks of the anthropologist.

"We're great. Ready Bones?" Seely started walking away without waiting for her answer, without dropping his hand to the small of her back, without grabbing her coat or purse… something was definitely up with those two.

* * *

An hour later, Cam walked purposefully into Sweets' office without knocking. "Dr. Saroyan." Lance Sweets smiled up at the gorgeous coroner as she flopped down on the chair closest to the door.

"You seen them yet?" She asked without preamble.

"We have a session scheduled for tomorrow morning." He didn't bother asking who she was talking about.

"They are acting like strangers…. Polite strangers." She clarified. Fascinating. "She doesn't want to leave the lab. They barely speak to each other… and she actually blushed today…. Blushed!" She was incredulous. What might a blush look like on the beautiful Dr. Brennan? Distinctly out of place probably. "Mark my words Sweets those two will not catch murderers like this. They're not concentrating, they're not… it's just not…. It won't work." She was flustered. She was cute when she was flustered.

"They're professionals Dr. Saroyan. Whatever it is they'll work it out." He tried to be reassuring, but when it came to this particular crime fighting duo, he had to admit he was clueless.

"This is your job Sweets." She snapped irritably. "Fix it." She demanded as she stood and left without another word.

* * *

Their session the next day was highly uncomfortable. "First I need for you to know that I've been briefed on what happened on the island." Temperance Brennan choked on her latte. Her eyes shot to her partners. How could he? How could he have shared something so incredibly personal without checking with her first?

"The FBI kept an eye on you Bones, I told you that. Sweets is FBI." He said simply.

"When you and Daisy went missing, they consulted me on whether or not to request Agent Booth's assistance." She could hear the left over anxiety in his voice. He must have been incredibly worried about Daisy. "I knew Booth's involvement would expedite your safe return so I was rather forceful in my recommendation." The knot of anxiety eased. He was talking about the rescue. Of course he was. Only the rescue.

"I should thank you then Dr. Sweets. Booth undoubtedly saved our lives." She was proud of how calm her voice sounded. The memory of that jungle, that smell… Booth's hands. When he came for her, she thought she was hallucinating. She'd convinced herself that it couldn't be his hands. That there were other men with fingers and knuckles like his… with those familiar tattoos on both wrists and that scar on his thumb… But it hadn't been a hallucination. It had been Booth… real and warm and solid and terrifying.

"Even with your ability to compartmentalize Dr. Brennan, I would imagine that those weeks in captivity still weigh heavily on your mind." He said, his brows furrowed sympathetically.

"I have nightmares." She admitted, happy to keep him from discussing their partnership, hoping to distract him.

"And Agent Booth, you were called back to Afghanistan the next day." Booth stiffened. "That must have been extremely difficult for you, leaving Dr. Brennan that way." And there it was. Out there in the open. The thing she hadn't been willing to think about for three long months.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done." Booth's voice was strong and sure. He didn't prevaricate, or downplay what had happened. He was being honest. "I tried to get more time but they'd already given me an extra week to find her and…" he trailed off, leaning forward onto his knees.

"I understood." She hated this. "I knew why he had to leave and I told him to go and not to feel guilty." She had said exactly that, but her words had been harsh and cold. Meant to compound his guilt, not ease it.

"She had burns… they had burned her…" he whispered. "Branded her like an animal…" She pushed back the memory of a young sneering man putting the scalding metal to her skin. The smell of burnt flesh… her own burnt flesh.

"And you felt responsible." Sweets said softly.

"I shouldn't have let her go. Or I should have gone with her… Or I should've had better people watching out for her." Booth's guilt was written all over the hard plains of his face and the defeated slouch of his shoulders. "I knew something like this would happen you know. My gut was telling me not to let her go and I didn't listen."

"Dr. Brennan wouldn't have allowed you to do any more than you did Agent Booth."

"Sweets is right Booth. You couldn't have done anything different." She wanted to put a hand on his shoulder. But she was afraid to touch him. Afraid of that shock of intimacy that his touch now evoked. He let out a slow, measured breath and seemed to pull himself back to the present.

"Doesn't matter now right? She's safe, she's alive, and we're back in action and ready to go. Right Bones?" He clapped his hands together and sat back up.

"That is correct. The incident on the island has not affected our ability to work productively together."

"How is your current case going?" Sweets prodded.

"Awesome." Booth said. That wasn't precisely true, but she didn't point it out. Her partner's phone rang. The witness they'd confronted the day before had been hiding a drug addiction. Only his dealer could corroborate his alibi, and the dealer was waiting in the interrogation room for them.

"Gotta go Sweets." Booth hopped up from the couch, looking relieved and she followed wordlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bones you okay?" Booth asked as they walked towards the interrogation room. She suddenly felt nauseous and ducked into a bathroom to throw up. When she emerged, Booth was standing by the coffee maker, apparently flirting with a young, well dressed woman. She wanted to hit him. But instead, she walked directly to the room and began to question the suspect. By the time Booth arrived, she'd already alienated the young hoodlum with her intelligence and socially awkward questions. She knew from experience that she would get nothing more out of him.

Her partner on the other hand, sat down with only a brief derisive look in her direction and proceeded to corroborate the alibi with only two pointed questions.

"What the hell was that?" Booth demanded when they left.

"You were busy." She snapped.

"I was waiting for you right outside." He said slowly.

"You were talking to that woman." She could feel her mood swinging out of control and battled against it, but to no avail.

* * *

The following day was just as awkward as all the days before it. Booth wondered if they would ever get back into the swing of things. It was impossible, with her looking so sexy all the time and blushing every time he looked at her. It drove him crazy, forced him to be unusually short with her, because if he allowed himself too many words, he'd be sure to mention… the thing… and then one thing would lead to another thing and then the whole thing would happen again. And he didn't want that. Actually, he did want that… But his heart couldn't bear to go through it again.

He picked her up at the lab and they drove to the murder scene, a remote dirt road outside of town, surrounded by thick trees wrapped in thick vines and covered in moss. Their conversation painfully professional, her eyes never seeking him out, only focused on the road ahead. The sounds of nature surrounded them as they got out of the car and he spoke to a couple techs while she suited up. There were still a few people at the scene, gathering samples of earth and bark and whatever else the victim may have come in contact with.

They had returned because Bones noticed a missing bone. Something small and unrecognizable to the untrained eye. She was certain that she was the only one who be able to find it, and Booth had no doubt that she was. He turned to see her tying back her hair and scanning the scene, as though she could possibly see the tiny spec of missing bone from that one spot.

She must not have noticed the uneven terrain, because her eyes were trained on a spot about ten yards away as she took a step and planted her foot wrong, tumbling to the ground before his eyes. He was too far away to stop the fall but he reached her just as she sat up and looked irritably at her foot.

"You okay Bones?" He held out a hand and she took it. When she tried to stand though, he heard the distinct intake of breath and saw her teeth clench in pain. She sat back down and began to gingerly feel her ankle.

"I believe I twisted my ankle, it's not sprained or broken so I can walk on it." She flexed her jaw, obviously she was hurting.

"We can come back later Bones, no problem." He pulled her arm over his shoulders and lifted her to her feet. She stood automatically on her good foot, the other one hovered a few inches off the ground.

"That won't be necessary Booth." The entire right side of her body was pressed up against him. He could feel every curve, smell her hair… this was not a good idea.

"How the hell can you find it if you can't walk?" He demanded irritably.

"You will help me" She said it as though it weren't the worst idea he'd heard all day. As if it wouldn't be complete torture, wandering around in the isolated wilderness with the sexiest woman on the planet plastered to his side. Of course she didn't feel the intense attraction the way he did, so she probably had no idea what she was doing to him.

"Fine. But this little bone better be important." He helped her to the shallow grave where the body had been found. She tried to kneel but couldn't with only one leg, so he helped her to sit in the dirt and then knelt beside her, copying the gentle searching movements of her hands. "What are we looking for anyways?" He asked, trying to keep the sexual frustration from his voice.

"A small bone shard, rectangular in shape. About the size of a quarter." They lapsed into silence and after an indeterminate amount of time, she admitted defeat.

"They found blood on that tree over there, it's probably where the initial blow to the head happened." He pointed out helpfully. "Wanna check there next?"

"Yes." She kept her eyes on the dirt as he helped her to her feet. He steeled himself against the effect of her closeness and stopped dead as he took in the four enormous fallen trees that separated them from the tree they were headed for, ten yards away. This was a test. It had to be. God was testing him and he was going to fail. He scooped her up into his arms, loving the weight of her and the feel of her body against him.

"This really isn't necessary." She protested even as she tightened her hold on him.

"You gonna hop one legged over all these logs?" he asked as he carefully stepped over the first one.

"I could." She argued stubbornly.

"This is faster." He snapped back. She couldn't argue with that logic so she relaxed into him and he reminded himself over and over again that she didn't want him. It was difficult, the trees, the privacy, the woman in his arms. It was all too familiar. By the time they reached the tree he was ready to do something really stupid. So he dropped her unceremoniously on her one good leg.

"Ow! Booth!" She snapped as she caught hold of a tree trunk to keep herself from toppling over again.

"You're fine." He said sharply and kneeled on the ground to resume the search. She mumbled something incoherent as she plopped down next to him.

It was only fifteen minutes before Bones found exactly what she was looking for. She dropped it in a small plastic container and proceeded to spout excited squint jibberish until he scooped her off the ground. That silenced her. She ducked under a low hanging branch, forcing her head to his shoulder. His arms tightened possessively around her and he made a conscious effort not to kiss her forehead.

As he approached the car, his eyes dropped to focus on her face, her cheek pressed against his shoulder, her eyes closed peacefully. They drifted open when he stopped to open the passenger door. He froze as a jolt of electricity shot from her big blue eyes and straight to his groin. He wanted to kiss her, maybe put her in the back seat instead of the front seat and crawl on top of her and stay there for the rest of his life. She licked her lips, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. He gave himself a mental kick in the ass before depositing her in the passenger seat and slamming the door. This was not productive. He had to keep his distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Sweets picked up his phone on the first ring when he saw who was calling. "Dr. Saroyan, what can I do for you?"

"It's getting worse" she hissed without preamble. "Today he called her Dr. Brennan."

"That's not entirely unusual is it?"

"Are you kidding me Sweets?" She'd forgotten to use his prefix. She must be really worked up. "The ONLY time he calls her that is in front of a jury…and when he introduces her to someone new…today he did it in the lab…like 'Dr. Brennan, do you think this could be the murder weapon?'" She lowered her voice to mimic Booth. He loved when she did that and he stifled a laugh.

"What do you suggest I do?" he asked, effectively keeping the smile from his voice.

"I don't know…tell them to knock it off... tell them they're creeping people out…"

"Maybe you could come to our next session. Tell them yourself." He told himself that this was not an excuse to see her.

"They'd eat me alive Dr. Sweets," she said.

"You're the boss Cam. It's your job to make sure things run smoothly in that lab. If you think this is a problem…"

"It is." She interrupted.

"Then deal with it….talk to them" he urged her.

"Fine. I'll be there" she sounded like a petulant child. God she was fun.

* * *

Three days later they all sat in Sweets' office. Cam shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her black pencil skirt twisted too tightly around her knees. The dynamic duo eyed her suspiciously.

"I've asked Dr. Saroyan to join us today because of her unique perspective on your relationship." The kid sounded way too old to wear a toe ring. But she knew for a fact that he did. "She has some insights that I felt would best be shared in a therapeutic, non-threatening setting." Booth gave her his full attention. Dr. Brennan looked at Booth's hands.

"Thank you Dr. Sweets" she tried to stay casual. "Just a couple things I've noticed over the past couple weeks. First and foremost is the amount of time Dr. Brennan is spending in the lab…"

"The Jeffersonian is my employer. I spend the majority of my time there" Temperence interrupted.

"And yet that was not always the case," she continued in response. "Only last year you spent 70 percent of your time in the field with Booth. Now it's more like 10 percent." Booth looked at his feet. "And our other scientists are filling in the gap. Hodgins, Angela…even the interns are being asked to venture into the field. If you intend to continue on like this, I need to know about it so I can adjust staffing and budgeting accordingly." She finished. Silence…deafening silence… No one moved. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and looked at Sweets… who was watching the partners… who were studiously avoiding looking at each other.

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets broke the silence and the good doctor's eyes shot up to meet his. "Is there a reason for your decline in field work?"

"I hadn't noticed a decline" she said simply.

"Between Hodgins, Angela, Wendell and Clark other scientists have logged over 100 hours in the field the past three weeks. You have logged 20." That would drive it home. Dr. Brennan only responded to cold, hard facts.

"I did not realize the burden had fallen so heavily upon my co-workers" her voice was formal, measured.

"Bones just needed a little time to get back in the swing of things is all." Booth said defensively. Things will get back to normal soon" his voice was confident but his eyes were uncertain.

"So you do intend to continue this partnership?" Sweets asked.

"Yes" Dr. Brennan said it forcefully and quickly, without thought. "Booth's right. I'm simply adjusting" she said.

"Which brings me to my second observation" her stomach swirled. Your behavior towards one another in the lab has been pretty… unusual. I know that a degree of formality is sometimes considered professional courtesy but…" she searched for the words. "You're walking on eggshells around each other and its making everyone in the lab extremely uncomfortable and uncertain."

"I don't know what that means." Surprise surprise.

"It means we're being too polite to each other and its freaking people out" Booth translated.

"You two are the glue that holds our team together" It was true, though Cam hated to admit it.

"The center must hold" Dr. Brennan said wistfully. Booth smiled, a sad puppy dog smile that made her want to hug him. Then he sat up straighter and made eye contact with everyone in the room, one at a time. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds, he spoke.

"Bones and I recently … re-set some professional and personal boundaries hoping to…you know…improve our working relationship. Apparently we went a little overboard." He grinned sheepishly and Cam couldn't help but feel like this was all a carefully constructed cover up.

"Yes." Brennan took up the mantle. "Thank you Dr. Saroyan for bringing this to our attention. It won't be a problem in the future." Sweets bit off a smile and nodded gravely.

"Great well…" she felt awkward again so she stood "Thanks for listening." And she left.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're what?" Angela's fork froze half way to her mouth and a drop of salad dressing plopped onto her plate.

"I'm pregnant." Brennan's eyes were soft and weary and she was almost afraid to ask her the question that had to be asked.

"Who's the father?" She put her fork back down on her plate and willed her friend to tell her the truth. An infinite moment passed before Brennan answered.

"Booth." Angela clapped a hand over her mouth, squashing the joy she felt so that she could appear to be more sensitive to Brennan's obvious distress.

"How is that possible?" They'd been apart for a year and only back in the same city for a month or so. When could it have happened?

"There was a situation on the island… I was kidnapped." She began and Angela's joy faded.

"Excuse me? How is it possible that I do not know about this?" She tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, but fury was slowly building in her chest and her irritation was evident in her voice.

"No one knows. It was a very tense and precarious political situation and it we've been successful at keeping public attention to a minimum." She said, her voice assuming that annoyingly clinical tone that indicated her friend was distancing herself from whatever had happened. "Myself, Miss Wick and two other members of the dig were held for ransom in the jungle for just over two weeks. Booth had apparently agreed to join the army only if they promised to have someone watch out for me while I was on the islands. When I went missing, Booth was informed and was able to get special permission to leave Afghanistan for two weeks in order to join the search on Maluku." This was all too much. No wonder things had been so different between the two of them lately. A kidnapping, a rescue, island sex, secret pregnancy… it was really a wonder Brennan had come back to work at all.

"He and another soldier infiltrated the camp and overwhelmed 15 men to get to us. He saved my life."

"Oh my God Brennan." She couldn't be angry at her for not telling. It was all too awful, too painful even to imagine.

"When it was all over we….we weren't thinking clearly and somehow we ended up… having sex."

"You mean 'making love'" Angie couldn't help but tease her. This was so wild.

"No… it was… a little more primitive than that." She said thoughtfully. Angela grinned, loving the spark she saw in her best friend's eye. Something had changed alright.

"Primitive huh." She said conspiratorially, hoping for more details.

"Yes." None were forthcoming. "We were arguing about the spies he'd placed on the island to watch me… and then we had intercourse…And then he had to go."

"As in… right that second?" She asked incredulously, immediately aware of how a quick getaway in that particular situation would have impacted her friend. Her friend with intense, deeply rooted abandonment issues.

"Yes… the helicopter was already waiting for him before we began… and when it was over, he had to leave immediately. We didn't even take most of our clothes off." Damn Booth! It would be hard enough to get the two of them together without a sloppy quickie standing in the way. How could she convince Brennan to give Booth another chance now?

"Brennan –you can't judge your sexual compatibility based on one bad experience." She pleaded as she mentally wrung Booth's neck.

"Who said it was bad?" Her friend looked seriously confused.

"After 5 yrs of unresolved sexual tension, all you get is a two minute toss in the mud? I just assumed it wouldn't be…" Brennan cut her off.

"It was up against a large tree actually… a clove tree. And objectively speaking… I would have to admit that it was by far the most pleasurable sexual experience of my life. Booth is quite arousing." Wow. She hadn't been expecting that. Of course Brennan was nothing if not blunt.

"So it didn't bother you that he left?" She had to clarify.

"I felt a momentary panic when he walked away, during which I said some things that I regret."

Shit. This was even worse than a quickie. "Brennan…" She affected her most stern, motherly tone "Brennan what the hell did you say to that man?"

"I just told him to go." She shrugged. "His pilot was waiting."

"You told him to go." She repeated, trying to picture what that moment would've been like. Booth finally losing control, Brennan finally letting her guard down… and then… she freaks out and tells him to hit the road. Double Shit

"Yes. I told him to go." She confirmed, but offered up no more details.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow… Dr. B!" Hodgins let out a low whistle when he spotted the good Dr. emerging from her office in a sleeveless blue gown that highlighted her creamy shoulders and generous cleavage. She looked hot. Really hot.

The compliment was already out of his mouth when he spotted the fierce looking FBI agent walking purposefully towards them.

"We got the DNA back on the murder weapon… "he trailed off as he finally noticed his partner's dress.

"Was it a match?" She asked eagerly.

"Yup." He was clearly making every effort not to acknowledge Dr. B's ridiculously beautiful figure.

"And the sister's DNA was found under the one remaining fingernail.

"Not exactly an open and shut case, but it's a start." He shrugged. "I'll get a warrant for her place."

"I'll come with you." Brennan said simply.

"You don't have to Bones." He said.

"You really have nothing to say about that dress?" Hodgins blurted out, surprised that Booth wouldn't at least have some sort of easy, superficial compliment.

"It's nice." He said shortly and headed for the door. "You comin' Bones?" He asked. She ran after him, her gown swishing around her feet as she walked.

* * *

"So where you headed all dressed up?" he had to say something to distract himself from that incredible body. Seriously. Why the hell did she have to wear a dress like that? As if she wasn't tempting enough when she wasn't spilling out over the top of her dress.

"I had a benefit for the Maluku project tonight."

"Won't they notice you're missing?" She probably had hundreds of drooling fans waiting there for her to show up.

"I doubt it." She shrugged, reviewing the warrant that he'd handed her earlier. Silence. Again with the silence. God this was hard. And he couldn't stop sneaking glances at her. It was impossible not to notice her chest, rising and falling, rising and falling… Wait… were they?... no way… they couldn't be… but were they?... bigger? They looked bigger. He'd swear they were bigger.

Maybe it was just his imagination… then again he'd spent years memorizing the curves of her body. The way her clothing hugged that perfect figure. And on the island he'd buried his face in her chest, touched her, licked her… weighed her in his hands. He knew her body as well as he knew his own. It was permanently ingrained in his memory, no matter how hard he tried to erase it. Maybe she hadn't gone up a bra size but something was definitely different. Of course he couldn't ask her that, she'd slap him.

"Did you… change your hair Bones?" He asked, feeling stupid.

"No." She looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"You look… different." He said. "Something's different." He saw her blush in the dim light of the car. It would've been almost imperceptible if he didn't know her so well.

"I'm quite dressed up Booth. Are you referring to my dress and formal hairstyle?" Her voice was a little tense.

"No… no, nothing like that. There just… there's something different about you Bones… about the way you look." He was not imagining things.

"Actually…" She started as they pulled up into the driveway. Talk about crap timing. He was dying of curiosity but now wasn't the time. They had a warrant to execute.

"Tell me later." He said as he jumped out of the car, joined by three more vehicles filled with agents and techs. It was four hours before they finished with the scene. They turned up very little in the way of evidence but he had hopes that a deeper forensic analysis would turn something up. They had their murderer, they just had to prove it.

They drove back to Bones' car in silence. It was late and they were both exhausted. As they pulled into the parking garage he suddenly remembered their conversation from before. How the hell had he forgotten? "So tell me what's different Bones. I know there's something." He said, scrutinizing her face, trying to pinpoint the alteration in her appearance. She blushed again and he realized he hadn't looked her in the eyes very often since his return. It sent a shock of awareness through his body and his fists clenched involuntarily. The moment was more intimate than he'd intended, more intimate than any other since Maluku. She looked down at her hands and he knew in that instant that he'd spooked her. He knew his partner. It was too much too soon and he wouldn't get another word out of her tonight. Shit.

"Its…its…its nothing Booth. Goodnight." She hopped out of the car without another word and left him to wonder and agonize through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"You chickened out again." Angela's voice came accusingly through her cell as she drove back to her apartment. "You're four months pregnant Brennan. He'll figure it out sooner or later. And if it's later, he's going to be seriously pissed off. He deserves the truth from you." She said earnestly.

"I know that. I know Angela." She said, trying to convince them both. "I'm just waiting for the right timing," She was making excuses again. "I can't just blurt it out in the middle of a crime scene. We need to be alone, and I need to be prepared…"

"It will never be the right time." Her friend interrupted emphatically. "There will always be some reason not to tell him. You've been trying for a month and haven't even come close. Screw the consequences, screw the moment and screw your rationale. He deserves to know the truth and he deserves to know it now." She said fiercely.

Her gut twisted and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. "You're right." She said, her uber rational mind unable to deny the truth of those words. "I'll tell him tomorrow. No matter what."

~B~B~B~B~

Booth tried to push the memory back into his subconscious again. But it hit him full force every night like clockwork. The second he closed his eyes.

"I can't believe you would invade my privacy like that Booth!" She had poked him in the chest, her beautiful blue eyes flashing furiously.

"If I hadn't done it… you'd be dead Bones." He pointed out.

"I don't care… you should run things like that by me first!" She was fighting mad. He couldn't believe her unending stupidity when it came to her own personal safety.

"Bones you are a valuable consultant to the FBI and you're my partner. You think I'd just let you fly into the middle of a situation like this without some form of protection?" He asked, exasperated.

"I can take care of myself Booth. You are arrogant and high handed and overprotective of me."

"You can't take care of yourself Bones! You have no common sense, no sense of self preservation… just look at what happened here!" He heard his voice getting louder. He knew he shouldn't be getting so worked up, but his mouth didn't seem to be connecting to his brain at that moment. "You wander off alone, counting on your damn martial arts classes to protect you…it's insane! Its…its…"

"It's my life Booth!" She interrupted, "and you have no right to interfere." He took an unconscious step closer and barely restrained the urge to strangle her.

She was so close to his face... and his emotions were too close to the surface. The air between them electrified and without thinking, he crushed his mouth to hers. She didn't miss a beat. Didn't pause in suprise, didn't push him away. She responded to the desperation in his body with a desperation of her own. He backed her roughly against a nearby tree, reveling in the feel of her soft lips moving hungrily over his, her tongue darting and swirling between his teeth as though she couldn't get enough.

It had been a colossal mistake, he knew that now. But he hadn't been thinking about that at the time. He'd been thinking about how to shut her up, and how to convince himself that she was okay… that she was going to be okay when he left. And kissing her was the answer. She was definitely quieter, and undeniably alive. Wild and soft and mindless in his arms.

Her body molded to his and he lifted her legs to wrap them around his hips, one hand sliding up her stomach to cup the side of her breast through a silky thin bra, his thumb moving tentatively over the tip. His mouth replaced his thumb, wetting the fabric of her shirt as he teased and tormented her, ripping open the buttons at her neckline to press wet, searing kisses on her smooth skin. He could feel her trying to move that wicked, curvy body against him… whimpering a little as she attempted to alleviate some of the tension between them. He didn't even stop kissing her long enough to breath, absorbed in the frantic, mindless motions of their passion, afraid if he stopped it would all end.

She dropped her legs to the ground and hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, taking the length of him in her hand. And that was when he'd lost it; lost all self control, all sense of self preservation or ideals of romance. Nothing but being inside her would have been good enough at that point, and his body responded mindlessly. He fumbled with the zipper of her pants and pushed them down, heard them drop to her ankles. When one of her legs was free, he lifted her against the tree again and drove into her in one rough, slick motion. She bit his shoulder and he could hear someone shouting his name close by.

"Be there in a minute." He yelled, his eyes locked with hers, their lips almost touching as he spoke. He bit her bottom lip gently even as he began to move inside her; slowly at first, enjoying every sensation, torturing them both with his momentary self control. She gasped his name, her desperation and impatience evident in that husky, sultry voice. He groaned and let himself go, greedily slamming into her again and again as she urged him on. She moaned over and over again into his mouth until she came apart in his arms. He'd found his own release only moments later, pouring his heart and soul and body into that one moment of indescribable pleasure.

"Sergeant Major Booth!" His pilot yelled his name again as she dropped her forehead to rest on his.

"Be right there." He yelled. Only then did he remember that they were in the middle of the jungle, only fifty yards away from camp… and he'd just made a humungous mistake. This was his partner for Christ sake. His partner who did not have feelings for him. Bones would never allow this to mean anything, no matter how much he wanted it to.

She was still trying to catch her breath when she dropped her legs to the ground. He steadied her as she tried to pull up her pants. He zipped himself up and straightened his uniform. All of it without a word.

"Bones I…"

"Leave Booth… They're waiting for you." She'd spat the words at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm and fury.

"Let me try to get some more time." He protested.

"I don't want you to stay." He should've known it would be like this. He was such a masochistic moron, allowing himself to take her like that when she was so completely off limits.

"Fine." He turned on his heal and left without another word. And now what? Three months later… no, four months now. Four months later and he was still at a loss. He couldn't even look at his own partner without thinking about screwing her. Sure he'd wanted her before, but it was never like this. This was that uncontrollable, school boy fantasy, overactive imagination, constantly hard kind of wanting. And he couldn't figure out how to get past it.

So he'd just... keep things professional. And eventually he'd get used to professional and would only think of her in that context. And if he hadn't told himself that exact same thing every night for a month now, he might really believe it was possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth barely slept, and when he finally fell asleep, he had nightmares about losing her. He lost her to a bullet, to her career, to another man…. He lost her over and over again. And when he woke up, it stayed with him. That gut wrenching aching loss. He couldn't shake it. And it put him in a bear of a mood. Actually, he was in such a bad mood, he couldn't even imagine speaking to Bones, let alone seeing her. He'd never get through it. He'd either cry or hit her and he didn't want to do either.

He'd just have to avoid her today. He could do that. Just one day to get some space and pull himself together. It wouldn't be difficult really, she'd been avoiding him anyways. He'd just have to make up some excuse to stay out of the lab.

His phone rang on the way to the Hoover building. "Booth" He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"It's me…" Shit. "Temperance." She prompted as if her voice wasn't the most familiar voice in his world.

"Yeah, Bones I know. What's up?" He tried not to sound mean, but he couldn't figure out how to talk to her and maintain his own sanity at the same time. Cold and distant seemed to be the most effective, so he went with that.

"I need to speak to you." She said primly.

"So speak."

"In person Booth." Damn.

"Can it wait Bones? I'm pretty busy today." He asked impatiently.

"No. No it can't wait any longer. It needs to be today." He heard the edge in her voice and realized she was actually a little nervous. Nervous Bones was even cuter than regular Bones. No. No way could he handle seeing her today. Maybe tomorrow after he'd had some time to get himself under control.

"Sorry Bones, someone's on the other line – gotta go." Coward. "We'll talk tomorrow." He hung up and pushed back the guilt. She called back and he let it go to voicemail. In fact, she called three times that day and he never picked up. It could've been important, it could've been pertaining to a case, but he really didn't care. He needed space from that intense emotion that accompanied every interaction he had with her. He needed time.

After a long day of writing reports and making phone calls and sitting in his office staring at the wall, he went home and ate some left over Chinese food before falling into bed and into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up the next day, he felt better. Better than he had in a long time actually. He had a fresh perspective.

Him and Bones were friends. They would always be friends. No matter what happened, he couldn't lose her if they just stayed friends. He would be there for her no matter what. No matter how he felt, how much he wanted her. No matter that she didn't love him, it was enough. It was enough just to work with her every day and be there for her when she needed him

Which meant, he had to make up for yesterday. After a shower and a shave, he checked his voicemail. Three messages from Bones.

"Booth it's me again… Temperance. I need to talk to you today. It can't wait. Call me back."

"Booth, why aren't you taking my calls? It has been over three hours since I left you that last message and you have made no attempt to contact me. I need to speak to you about something extremely important. Please call me back. Please Booth." His heart constricted at the desperation in her voice. He was such an ass.

"I'm pregnant Booth. Perhaps that information will prompt you to call me back."

If it was possible to feel a heart break, he felt it in that instant. Bones was pregnant. He'd only been gone for a year. One year and she'd gone and gotten herself knocked up! Gone and made her own family that would never include him. He hated the guy who had everything he wanted, hated himself for being so goddamn jealous. But he couldn't hate her.

She was perfect. She was beautiful and she was going to be an amazing mother. Only a few minutes earlier he'd decided to be there for her no matter what, but now wondered if he could really do it. Could he really be there for her as she carried and raised another man's child?

Maybe not. But he was sure as hell going to try. She deserved that much from him.

* * *

"You left him a voice message?" Angela said in disgust. "A voice message saying that you are pregnant with his child? That is insane Brennan."

"He wouldn't return my calls!"

"So what! So go to his house, go to his office, wait for another day. There are a million better options. Who knows where he'll be when he gets that message. He has no idea you're even pregnant Brennan, he'll drive right off the road if he gets that news in the car."

"He will not. Booth is a superb driver." She said loyally. "Besides, you said no excuses. You said I had to tell him yesterday no matter what!"

"Shhh here he comes." Her heart flipped and Angela slipped silently from the room as Booth sauntered into her office.

"Mornin' Bones." He handed her a coffee. "You ready to go?"

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I was busy Bones. Got your message though, congrats on the baby!" He grinned at her and patted her stomach. "You'll be a great mom."

"Booth you.." He interrupted her.

"You ready to go Bones or what? We gotta be downtown in twenty minutes." He headed out the door without another word. She just stared after him. Unable to process what had just happened. Finally she forced one foot in front of the other and followed him out into the car.

After months of silence, Booth suddenly couldn't stop talking. He talked about the case, his reports, his son, his apartment, his car…. He never took a breath long enough for her to get a word in edgewise. Finally, she had to interrupt him.

"Booth!" She said sharply. "We need to talk about the baby."

"Sure Bones, I mean, I'm glad you decided to tell me and everything, but it's not really any of my business."

"You mean you don't want to be involved?" That was unexpected.

"I mean… sure I'll be there for you… however you need me to be. You know that." He shrugged.

"What about doctors appointments? Do you want to attend those?" His forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Do you want me to go to those?" he asked cautiously.

"It's entirely up to you Booth. You can be as involved as you want to be." She said simply.

"Don't you think the father might have something to say about that? I mean I know we're close Bones but the guy might not appreciate me…you know… swooping in and taking you to all your appointments and whatever."

"The father?..."

"You don't have to tell me who it is Bones, that's fine. It's none of my business." He shrugged. How was it possible that Booth was unaware that he was the father of this child?

"Booth its…" He interrupted her, and she got the feeling he didn't really want to hear the answer.

"We're hear Bones. We can talk about this later." He jumped out of the car before she had a chance to say anything more.


	9. Chapter 9

She wanted him to go to doctors appointments with her? What the hell was she thinking asking him something like that? Did she really have no clue how hard that would be for him? Of course half of him wanted to beg her to let him be there every step of the way. The other half wanted to get the hell out while he still had a chance.

"Booth!" He heard her run after him through the parking lot, the heals of her tall black boots clicking on the pavement. He stopped to wait for her.

"Booth you don't understand." She said when she finally caught up. He tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm and held him back. "It's yours." He was fantasizing again. He had to stop doing that.

"What was that? Sorry I just zoned out for a second there." He explained.

"It is yours Booth. The baby is yours. I haven't been with anyone but you in over a year." She said, her eyes glistening with tears. She was serious. He was really hearing this. A baby. The baby was his. Bones and him were having a baby. He hadn't even considered it. But now that he did, it made perfect sense. The knot of tension and jealousy in his chest finally eased enough for him to breath normally

"Mine." He repeated. His mouth went dry and he had trouble forming words. "My baby."

"Yes Booth, I thought you knew."

"Your message just said that you're pregnant. It didn't say I was the father. I thought…. I mean…" He took a deep breath, "That's kind of an important detail to leave out there Bones." He raked a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I was… I was distracted and I didn't realize…"

"You're pregnant with my baby?" He interrupted, it was starting to seem more real. And the more real it seemed, the more happy he felt. "My baby…" He said again, reverently.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Booth. I should have. I know that I just… I didn't know how."

"You know what Bones…. " He should be furious, she'd kept this from him for way longer than she should have. They'd worked side by side for months, and she hadn't even mentioned he was going to be a father. "You're right. You should've told me sooner. " For some reason though, he couldn't work up an ounce of anger. Not one part of him was upset about this baby, no matter how it had all played out. "But I'm gonna go ahead and forgive you for that since you're the mother of my child." He said magnanimously and dropped an arm around her shoulders. He felt the tension leave her body and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Relax Bones, this is gonna be great. We'll be awesome parents, you and me." He started to lead her towards the courthouse, his mind racing, his heart full.

"That is true." She said, without a hint of self doubt. He loved that about her.


	10. Chapter 10

THREE MONTHS LATER

"I don't believe this crib meets all of the criteria we discussed." She eyed the attractive piece of furniture with hesitation.

"Bones, it's fine. You like it, I like it, it's safe."

"But it's larger than we anticipated Booth. This room will not accommodate the crib and the rocking chair and the changing table."

"It will too. See check this out." He dragged the rocking chair into one corner and pushed the changing table up against the wall. "Everything fits." He stood back to admire his handiwork and she lowered herself slowly into the rocking chair. It was comfortable, and the room was somehow much more cozy than the professionally decorated nursery at her apartment.

"It's acceptable." She agreed, resting a hand on her enormous belly. A tiny foot kicked at her hand and she sighed in contentment. "The baby appears to like it as well."

"Of course she does. It's perfect." Booth smiled a crooked smile that made her heart flutter.

"I should get going." She said regretfully.

"Yeah, we've got a long day tomorrow. Get some rest Bones." He helped her out of the chair and her body flushed at the contact. She couldn't seem to get this reaction to him under control, every time he got near her she got all flustered and warm. His strong arm settled around her waist for one heart stopping moment before he pulled away and led her to the front door.

"Are we still meeting at the diner for breakfast?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup. We have to go over those notes on the Compton case before we testify and the lab report on Teresa Sanchez should be back first thing in the morning." He held the door open for her and she smiled awkwardly at him before heading home.

She was still surprised at how simple all of this was. It shouldn't be so easy. She was having a baby with her partner! Her partner who used to want to date her, who'd moved on in time for her to decide she wanted him. They should be fighting and jealous and battling the FBI and the Jeffersonian to continue working together and fielding derogatory comments from their co-workers.

But they weren't. No one was surprised. No one was bothered. Least of all Booth. He was being supportive, not pressuring her to do things she didn't want to do, not forcing her to stay out of the field, not demanding they get married. He was just there for her. And she felt every last ounce of resistance to their relationship crumble with every day. Every day was better than the day before. It was so simple. As though this had been the next natural step in their relationship, rather than a crazy mistake brought on by tragedy.

The biggest problem as she saw it was that Booth was determined to move on. He gave no signs of desiring a romantic relationship with her. He wanted to be a father and a friend and that was all. And that was what she'd thought she wanted too. But lately, whenever she had to leave him, she had this unnatural urge to touch him. Hug him, kiss him, squeeze his hand. She'd caught herself reaching out as he walked away on more than one occasion. Her heart ached for more than what he was offering and she had no idea how to ask for more.

The next morning she found herself sitting across from Booth at the diner, watching him eat, her mind focused on everything except work. It was incomprehensible that she and her partner were going to parent a child together. How had she gotten herself into this? She had been so reckless… so frantic and needy and desperate for closeness. And now that she recognized her feelings for what they were, she had to admit that it wasn't just closeness she'd craved, but closeness with Booth. The man who had dominated her thoughts during her capture. The image that had gotten her through her darkest days.

She had lost complete control of her rational mind and her weakened body and her guarded heart… and for that one moment, in the middle of the jungle, she'd experience true passion… not just lust, but deep, soul wrenching, mind blowing, passion. And when it was over, she hadn't felt simply satisfied. She'd felt peaceful… comforted…as though she knew for the first time in her life that everything would be okay. And then he'd been called away and her perfect moment had shattered around her. She'd felt… heartbroken.

Which made no sense at all considering the nature of their sexual encounter. It had been about satisfying biological urges, not peace and comfort and emotions.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Booth asked, eyebrows raised, a fork full of pie half way to his mouth. She shook her head, trying to focus on the present. The diner…her food… She should not be thinking about sex at a time like this. But her eyes returned to focus on his mouth, she couldn't look away. His mouth was so… hot. She remembered how hot it felt against her skin. How hungrily it had moved over her body…

"Nothing, I just…"

"Bones seriously," he shoved the fork in his mouth and slowly chewed his apple pie as he watched her. "You don't think I know that look?" The mouth quirked up at one corner. She wanted to lick that corner. She should be embarrassed. She was probably drooling. Right in the middle of the diner, in the middle of what should have been a serious conversation about their work, she was drooling over her partner's perfect, sexy mouth. He wasn't an idiot, he could obviously tell that she was thinking about sex. But for some inexplicable reason, she wasn't embarrassed. Just incredibly, uncontrollably turned on.

"Pregnancy hormones." She said dismissively, still not looking away. She licked her lips self consciously and he rolled his eyes.

"Please." He snorted in disbelief.

"It's a scientific fact that human women experience hormonal changes during their gestation period." She explained helpfully, still undressing him with her eyes.

"It's also a scientific fact that I will fuck you in a bathroom stall if you don't stop looking at me like that. I don't care if you are the mother of my child." He said it like he was talking about the weather, and then he just sat there, sipping his coffee as her entire body flushed and tingled and her mind went wild with long suppressed fantasies. And that word. That foul, inappropriate word coming out of that wicked looking mouth…. She had no idea something like that could make her mind turn to butter. It was so out of character. So careless and arrogant and sexy. She had to get control of herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the way her body was responding, tried to calm her breathing and cool her face with her mind.

"Good girl." He said patronizingly. "Now what does micro fracture distal whatever mean?" He pointed to a word on the lab report between their plates. Unfortunately, her mind was still stuck in a bathroom stall and she had no idea what he had asked her.

"What?" She asked stupidly.

"Bones pay attention." He tapped the page on the table impatiently but his mouth betrayed the slightest hint of a satisfied smirk. He knew! He knew what he was doing to her and he was enjoying it. She couldn't let him win. Her eyes focused sharply in on the report and took in its meaning within seconds.

"She was tightly bound, these fractures on her wrist indicate she struggled against her restraints for months before she was killed, there are signs of significant remodeling." She resumed an entirely scientific tone.

"So her husband was right, it wasn't her choice to stay away."

"You don't really believe he is psychically linked to his wife do you?" she rolled her eyes. This husband had claimed to sense his wife's moods for a long time after her alleged abduction. Booth didn't answer immediately.

"I don't know about psychic links or whatever Bones but I can tell you I knew you were alive in that jungle. I knew you were waiting for me to find you and I knew they were hurting you." He sipped his coffee again, his eyes soft on hers. "I don't know how I knew it. Everybody thought you were dead. But I knew different." Her heart twisted in pain, remembering the desperate hollow look in his eyes as he mindlessly killed her captors and hovered protectively over her defensive form.

"I didn't know you felt…" she whispered.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." He shrugged.

"I held onto a similar faith when you were taken by the gravedigger." She admitted. The link between them was undeniably strong. Their gazes locked and she wondered if he could see the love that she was trying so hard to hide.

"I know." He said simply. "We've been together longer than Teresa and her husband have Bones. We may not be married but we're just as connected as they are." He said earnestly.

"Perhaps we should visit with the husband again. His insight may hold more value than I initially thought." She blushed, knowing she was giving weight to something completely non-scientific. Knowing that Booth would understand what she was saying. His mouth curved into a devastating smile that sent her fragile emotions into a tailspin.

"I'll give him a call."

AN: I am so sorry for the delay! I couldn't figure out how to keep it going, but since so many asked for more I'm giving it my best effort. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

"Booth and I will not be discussing the sexual encounter that led to this pregnancy." Thank god Bones said it before he had to.

"That is totally understandable." Sweets nodded. "However…" Of course there was a however. There was always a however with this kid. "I am curious how you're dealing with the attraction that you've been suppressing all these years. Now that it has found an outlet I mean." He clarified and Booth groaned. "Typically a sexual experience makes it much more difficult to sublimate attraction and causes extreme tension." No shit Sherlock.

"She's not attracted to me." He snapped, was there an echo in this room? Bones was looking at him funny.

"What did you say?" Sweets asked. There was an amused gleam in his beady little eyes that made Booth highly uncomfortable.

"He's not attracted to me." Bones said it at the exact same time, only he'd said the word "she", and she'd used the word "he". Weird. Bones actually thought that he wasn't attracted to her? How was that possible? Like he hadn't been lusting after her for years. Like he didn't spend every second with her in a constant state of arousal. It would be hilarious if it wasn't so bizarre. The woman had to know… didn't she? Sweets nodded as though he'd expected them to say the same thing in unison all along.

"Good… that's good…now as your partnership becomes more and more complex and the boundaries between your personal and professional lives become more blurry, it will become even more important that you are honest with each other."

"I'm always honest with Booth." Bones argued.

"We all know that isn't true Dr. Brennan." Wow. The kid had balls now. He'd finally grown a pair. "Now the FBI has chosen to allow this partnership to continue due to your extremely high success rate, but that is only the case so long as I believe you to be capable of handling this." Booth's eyes narrowed in on Doogie.

"Is that a threat?" he growled.

"You're very intimidating." Sweets' voice cracked a little. "But your lives are on the line here… and for the next few months, your baby's life is on the line too. And I take that responsibility seriously. When you're distracted or uncertain about your partnership, you make mistakes. And the FBI can't afford those kinds of mistakes." His voice was grave and he sounded quite a bit older than his years. The past year must have changed Sweets too. "People could die. Murderers could go free…or god forbid something could happen to that baby." A chill went down Booth's spine at those words. "I will not tolerate your intimidation, your evasive tactics, or your dishonesty." He sensed Bones bristle at his side. "If you cannot make that kind of commitment to me right now, I will dissolve this partnership today." There was no mistaking the look in the kid's eyes. He'd do it. Booth had no doubt. "Now do I have your commitment?" He asked. Booth heard himself agree and Bones' strong affirmation echoed his own.

"Great." Sweets smiled, making him look less threatening and more like the man child they knew and loved. But Booth wasn't fooled. This kid had a new attitude and a spine of steel. They weren't gonna get away with the shit they'd been pulling with him these past few years. "Now we'll start with something small. We have to establish ground zero. Where do you stand?" For his part, Booth had no idea where he stood, and he had no desire to find out either. "All we're going to do today is deal with the comments you just made about attraction. You both believe that your partner is not sexually attracted to you. Which you have to admit is… odd… under the circumstances." He stood. "So you need to find out if that assumption is fact or fiction. I'm leaving you alone for ten minutes to discuss those statements and come to an agreed upon conclusion." And then he was gone.

The couch seemed smaller than usual and he could hear the clock ticking on Sweets' wall. What the hell was the point of this? What was he supposed to say? That he wanted her? She knew that already, despite her statement to the contrary. She'd probably always known it. So why force him to say it out loud. And for that matter, why force Bones to say that she didn't want him? He knew it, she knew it, Sweets knew it…. This was totally pointless.

"Your assumption is incorrect." He heard her say, her voice was distant and cold. He knew from experience that she masked fear that way. She was scared, maybe just as scared as he was.

"I know you think I'm symmetrical and whatever Bones but you're not actually attracted to me. I know when a woman responds to me that way and it's only happened a handful of times with you over the past six years. I'd call that… sporadic confusion, not attraction.

"When?"

"The night we kissed the first time." She nodded and he wracked his brain for another instance. "The night at the museum." He'd almost kissed her that night. And he could have sworn that she wanted it as much as he had. She nodded again. "The time we had sex… and then a couple weeks ago, at the diner… when I threatened to haul you into the bathroom stall." She blushed, wordlessly affirming his assumption.

"I am attracted to you all of the time Booth. I'm simply better at hiding it than most women." She was staring at the floor and chewing on her bottom lip.

"All of the time." He repeated stupidly. What the hell was she saying?

"Since the day we met." She confirmed. "I chose not to act on those feelings for numerous reasons, but that doesn't mean they aren't still there."

"Those feelings." He repeated, he sounded like an idiot. He knew that, but he couldn't seem to form a sentence. Years of insecurity, of sexual tension, of pain and love and unfulfilled desires were clouding his mind, making thought impossible.

"I use the term feelings to quantify attraction, though it's more of a physiological response than an emotional feeling. However, I assume you understand my meaning." She babbled. "I know you don't share those feelings and I am comfortable with that."

"So let me make sure I'm understanding what you're saying." He cuffed the back of his neck with one hand and tried to reason it through. "Somewhere in that brilliant brain of yours, you've created a world where you are… physiologically attracted to me, and I am… not attracted to you at all?" This was too strange. This was what he got for falling in love with a squint.

"You said you were moving on Booth… and then I was… rude after you saved my life, and you are actively dating women who are much more beautiful than I am… and now I have swollen ankles and a distended abdomen and abnormally large breasts… I assumed that any attraction you may have felt for me would have disappeared in light of all those things." A distended abdomen? God she was adorable.

"Bones…" he interrupted her with an exasperated smile. "You're carrying my child." How could he not be attracted to her? He couldn't imagine it. "I have _never _wanted you more." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and tilted his face towards her, wondering how she would respond to his honesty, hating how vulnerable it made him feel. She looked confused rather than disgusted, that cute forehead crinkle appeared between her eyebrows.

"You don't… act like it though." Never one to beat around the bush his Bones.

"Look…" He sat up and sucked in a deep fortifying breath. "You're too scared to pursue this thing between us and I get that. I may not agree with it but I get it." She looked like she was going to interrupt but he stopped her. "I can keep things professional and friendly, it's not a problem for me." He lied. "But I'm only human Bones. I'm a guy."

"I don't know what that means." The cute wrinkle moved when she spoke, distracting him for a moment.

"It means…It means you gotta help me out here Bones. You can't go around talking about how you're attracted to me and undressing me with your eyes like you did the other day. It won't work." Their gazes locked and he swore he saw a flicker of longing there. Heat lurking in those deep blue eyes. But he'd been wrong about these things before.

"But what if…" She began softly just as Sweets walked in and plopped down in front of them.

"So?" he asked. Booth wanted to throw something at him. What if what? What had she been about to say?

"We were both incorrect in our assumptions." Bones admitted, her eyes still locked with his own. He felt the words all the way down to his toes. They were both wrong. She wanted him. She might not be in love with him but she wanted him. Damn, that would make keeping his hands off her a lot more difficult.

"Great." Sweets sighed in satisfaction. "Excellent work. I know that was difficult for you." The kid had no idea. "See you next week."


	12. Chapter 12

After a brief look at their newest crime scene, Temperance Brennan was ready to go. There were no Bones here, just blood. "What are you tired Bones huh? Come on let's go." Booth clapped his hands together and pointed her towards the car, stopping to give orders and talk to his guys as they made their way through the alley to his vehicle. At eight and a half months pregnant, Temperance waddled so slowly that he usually gave her a head start, knowing how it frustrated her to slow their pace.

She heaved herself up into the passenger seat and called the lab to check in. Cam answered on the first ring.

"We found traces of…what? No…. don't….just… give me a…. we found traces of amphetamines in her system and her blood alcohol level was way above the legal limit."

"You sound distracted. Is something the matter Cam?" She asked grudgingly, wishing she could ignore these irrelevant social nuances and get straight to the case.

"No I just…Dr. Sweets is here and he's trying to… to tell me something while I am on the phone which is very… very unprofessional." She sounded as though she were speaking to her daughter rather than an FBI psychologist.

"Is it relevant to the case?" Sometimes Sweets had excellent insight, though she hated to admit it.

Cam sighed in exasperation. "No. No. Not at all."

"Then what is he doing there?" She probed.

"I don't know Dr. Sweets. What are you doing here?" A long silence followed and then Cam returned. I apologize for the interruption Dr. Brennan, now where were we?"

"Was the victim under the influence of both amphetamines and alcohol at the time of her death?"

"That appears to be the case, but I'm waiting for confirmation." Booth jumped into the driver's seat, all restless energy and focus. He somehow seemed to fill the entire vehicle with his presence. She repeated Cams findings and then put Hodgins on speaker phone to describe the murder weapon. They were out in traffic and on their way to the prison before the call ended.

"What's this guy's name we're seein'?" Booth pulled sunglasses over his eyes and nudged at the file that sat precariously between them on the center console. She opened it and scanned the page for a name.

"Raven Cane." She read.

"What the hell kind of name is Raven anyways?" Booth snorted. "It's a bird for cryin' out loud."

"I happen to appreciate names that come from nature."

"Of course you do." Her partner said irritably. "You know… I probably should have thought of this sooner… I should have brought it up." He shook his head in exasperation. "We've only got a few weeks to go, and now you've probably got your heart set on naming our baby girl Magpie? Or Dirt, or Sulfuric Hotspring or something."

"I do not want to name our child Dirt Booth!" She protested. "Not all nature names are non-traditional. I am certain we can agree on at least one name."

"Like what?" He demanded. "Cuz I gotta tell you Bones, names are important. And I'm not gonna be happy with a name that gets my little girl shoved in her locker in high school."

"I believe that there are various flora and fauna identifiers that would make good names for a female child." She said reasonably.

"Flora? What does that mean plants? Like Fern or something?" He said incredulously. "No…No way. Fern is an old lady name."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Daisy, or Lilly, or Rose or Violet…"

"Lilly?" He repeated.

"Lilly is a beautiful name." She said defensively. "And a beautiful flower."

"Lilly." He said it again, softer this time. "I like that." He sounded surprised, which would have offended her if the sound of that name on his lips was not so appealing. A dainty, feminine name said in gentle, masculine tones.

As she watched him drive, rolling the name over on his tongue, she could feel her face transform into an uncontrollably happy smile. "Me too." Her heart filled with joy until it felt like it would burst. Hormones made her unnaturally emotive. Unfortunately, the baby chose that moment to kick at her bladder. Pregnancy forced her to urinate with alarming frequency.

"Could we stop?" She hated to ask, but she would hate it even more if she lost bladder control inside the vehicle. Booth just nodded and pulled off at a coffee shop on the way. She was grateful that he didn't complain about her frequent pit stops.

"I need a cup of coffee anyway. Always good to be alert when you talk to a convicted rapist."

Five minutes later, she spotted her partner across the crowded room, waiting for their drink orders. She pushed her way through the masses to his side and began to check emails on her cell as they lounged against the back wall. Booth's eyes seemed to be glued to the kiosk, as though his glare would magically make their drinks appear faster.

"You tired?" He asked, one hand slid up her back to knead the knots in her neck. The touch of those large, calloused fingers on the sensitive skin at her nape was intensely pleasurable. She bit back a moan and tried to focus her eyes on the small touch screen in her hands.

"A little." She admitted, willing him not to stop. It was so rare that he touched her. And when he did, it sent a shock of electricity between them that, more often then not, made them both jerk abruptly away from each other. He moved behind her then and began to use both hands to masterfully massage away the tension in her shoulders. Temperance gave up all pretense of checking emails and sighed helplessly into his touch.

"Feel good?" He murmured in her ear, sending a shot of liquid arousal straight into her blood stream. She practically whimpered her agreement. The feel of his breath on her neck was a heated reminder that he was not as immune to her as she had believed him to be. Not if what happened in Sweets' office all those weeks ago had been real and not a figment of her imagination. Booth was attracted to her. He hid it well, he never acted on it, but he wanted her… even now. Even when she was enormous and frequently urinating. It made her feel incredibly powerful.

She took a step backwards, bringing the long hard planes of his body up against her back. His hands automatically stopped what they were doing and slid down the outsides of her arms and underneath her elbows to rest on her belly. It was an easy, natural movement, his arms encircling her as though they had done this a thousand times.

His face still hovered near her ear, generating more heat than she had ever thought possible. Warmth seeped through the fabric of her shirt as his hands splayed and pressed against her abdomen. She fit easily in his arms. It was a possessive position, as old as time and it made her feel safe and secure and peaceful and aroused all at the same time. Surprising that all of those feelings could occur simultaneously in one human being. Perhaps her hormones were to blame. Then again, perhaps not.

"They didn't have your usual so I got a decaf spice blend instead." He said easily. This whole thing must feel as natural to him as it did to her. "A small one, so we can make it to the prison without another pit stop." His grin brought one corner of his mouth against her ear and covered her in goose bumps. His closeness was intoxicating. She imagined him trailing hot kisses down her neck, the stubble on his jaw leaving her raw and sensitive. Maybe if she tilted her head a little to one side, he would be tempted to taste her there. To bite and suck and eat his way down the edge of her jaw, the back of her ear, the base of her neck. She could almost feel his mouth on her.

"Booth." The girl called their orders up and the moment passed as quickly as it had come, leaving her unsatisfied and craving more. Physical intimacy in public was not something she usually enjoyed, but at that moment she would have given anything for one more second in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

A camera flashed, then another, but Parker didn't move. Just gazed down at her perfect face, memorizing every strange, tiny feature.

"Where's my granddaughter!" He heard Max and looked up to see him kiss Bones on the forehead and pat his dad on the shoulder.

"Why don't you make the introductions Parks." His dad smiled.

"Max, this is Lilly May Brennan Booth. Lilly May, this is your pops… you have another pops too, but we'll talk about that later," he said as Max swiped her from his lap and rained kisses all over her little face.

"What do you think of her?" Bones asked him. He shrugged, not wanting to give away too much.

"She's cool." He said, his eyes never left her though. "Max you know you have to hold up her little head right? She can't do that by herself yet." He said helpfully. Max didn't seem like the kind of guy who would know what to do with a baby.

"You know what Parks?" Max ruffled his hair. "I think she's lucky to have someone like you to look out for her."

"Yeah, she's pretty small." He agreed. He heard a chuckle coming from the hospital bed. His dad was giving Bones a shoulder massage. She did not look good, but apparently his dad didn't notice, because he kept looking at her with this stupid lovey dovey expression on his face.

"You want me to bring you some water Bones? You're sweating." The nurse only said she could have water, nothing good like milkshakes or soda or cheeseburgers.

"Thanks Parker. That would be nice." She smiled at him. She looked prettier when she smiled.

* * *

Booth strapped Lilly and Parker in the back of his SUV and helped Bones into the front seat. He felt very domestic, considering he'd fathered two children with two different women, neither of whom wanted to marry him. He settled Bones and Lilly at her apartment and took Parker with him to buy groceries. Not for the first time, he silently thanked God for the woman who was letting his son be a part of this. He Parker to bond with Lilly; to feel like he'd gained a sister rather than lost a father. Judging by the endless stream of Lilly related commentary at the grocery store, they had accomplished that goal.

The next week would be interesting to say the least. He and Parks would be staying with Bones, helping with Lilly and getting used to their new roles. Then Parker would go back to Beccas, he'd go back to work and Bones would take another month of maternity leave.

They brought in piles and piles of groceries to put away. Bones didn't even have to show them where things went. He knew his way around her kitchen. Then they put in a movie and all four curled up on the couch together. He spent more time looking at his new baby girl than he did watching the show, but he enjoyed himself. He felt full and happy and completely at peace.

He and Parker were sharing the guest room. His son took up most of the bed, but that was fine because he and Bones got up with Lilly every couple hours. They'd meet in the nursery when her little squawks came over the monitor. Bones in her enormous red flannel pajamas, he in sweat pants and socks. He loved the feel of his baby girl's soft skin against his bare chest and apparently she liked it too. He had a knack for calming her down. All he had to do was hold her over his heart, her fat little cheek squished against his skin as he walked around the nursery.

An added bonus to this little trick was the fact that Lilly's mother liked to look at his abs. He knew he really shouldn't take advantage of her in this sleepy vulnerable state, but it made him feel a little less pathetic when her big blue eyes fluttered back and forth between his stomach and his eyes. She may have rejected him, but that didn't mean she didn't want him. Maybe he should just spend the week shirtless.

After a sleepless night full of squawking baby and heated gazes and electric accidental touches, he was unaccountably nervous for the upcoming day. He was raw and emotional and painfully aroused. Every time he looked at her disheveled hair and braless body his heart started to pound and his body responded almost instantaneously. It was so inappropriate. And now he had to face a day full of visitors and well wishers invading their new cozy, sexually charged little life.

He dressed Lilly in brightly colored tie dye jammies that Angela made for her and swaddled her tightly in a white blanket. He refused to put one of those ridiculous pink headbands on her head, opting instead for a deep purple hat that seemed to match the rest of her outfit. Then again what did he know about matching girly outfits? Lilly slept through the whole ordeal, her perfect little mouth twitching occasionally into something that looked remarkably like a smile. His daughter was heart breakingly adorable, though he was admittedly biased. After a long shower, Bones looked heart breakingly adorable too. She wore faded jeans and one of his plaid long sleeved shirts. How she had come by the shirt he had no idea, but it had been missing for a couple months. Damned if she didn't look ten times better in it than he did. She glowed and smiled and was completely unguarded with him as they showed off their new family to an endless stream of visitors.

His nerves eased throughout the day. Things felt a little less tense with other people in the house. He was able to keep his baser impulses under control and focus on entertaining people. He kept his hands to himself, though it seemed Bones could now touch him with little more than a look or a gesture in his direction. They were so finely in tune to each other they barely had to speak and more than one person commented on how naturally they were settling into their parenting roles.

After everyone left, he made dinner and they all ate together, crowding around the counter talking and laughing and fussing over Lilly. In general, the whole thing was like a dream come true. It was everything he'd ever wanted. The only thing missing was the wedding…and the sex…and the love, on her end anyways. He'd long since accepted that his love was one sided, but it was getting harder and harder to make himself believe it. Truly this was more like a nightmare than a dream when it came right down to it. Two weeks for him to see first hand what he'd never have. Two weeks to sleep in the same house with the woman he loved and pretend to be a family.

After the kids were asleep, he began to clean the kitchen, scooping the left over pasta into a Tupperware container and loading the dishwasher. It was mindless activity but it made him feel like he belonged here and he liked that. He heard the sound of the shower turning off and a few minutes later, watched his exhausted, wet haired partner pad into the kitchen and dip a finger in the cold pasta sauce. She looked like a dream, not a nightmare. She looked rumpled and domestic and good enough to eat. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her without thinking. He really shouldn't be holding her like this but it all seemed so natural now. She turned in his arms to bury her face in his neck and he felt the familiar stirring of his blood and clenching of his heart response.

"I'm so glad you're here Booth." She whispered. God this felt good. Too good. He resisted the urge to inhale the sweet scent of her hair, knowing exactly how sweet she would smell.

"Me too" he kissed her forehead. She'd been much more open to being touched since the baby. It was difficult not to take advantage. He could get away with massaging her back and shoulders now and platonic hugs and kisses. She really didn't seem to mind and he couldn't seem to help himself.

"I don't want you to leave." She pulled back and stared up at him, tears glistened at the corners of her eyes. She looked tired and overwhelmed.

"I'm here as long as you need me Bones." He kissed the tip of her nose. He couldn't help it. "Me and Parks will stay till you kick us out." She smiled, a huge relieved smile and he grinned stupidly in return.

"He's reading her a story about a stuffed bear that lives in a large forest."

"The hundred acre wood?" He grinned.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Winnie the Pooh. It's a classic."

"He's quite helpful." She dipped her finger in the sauce again and licked it. He groaned and ordered his body not to respond. His arms dropped back down to his sides. He could only be expected to endure much more of this torture without hauling her off to bed.

"I think he's a little bit in love with her." Booth men were suckers for Brennan women.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I promise only one more chapter before they come to their senses:)

* * *

The morning he went back to work was painful. He wanted to stay. Stay forever. But she didn't want that and he had to get used to it. Had to be practical. When he woke up, Booth smelled pancakes and bacon and followed his nose to the two most beautiful women in the world cooking him breakfast. He kissed them both on the forehead before devouring his meal. Then he packed up his room, got dressed and ready to say his goodbye's.

"Call me if you need anything Bones." He cuddled Lilly to his chest. "Is it okay if I come by later?" he asked respectfully.

"Of course." She nodded. "Come whenever you want to Booth."

"Careful what you say Bones. " He put the baby down and tapped his partner's chin. "I may never leave."

Never leave… his words swirled around in her mind as she went about her day, feeding Lilly, changing Lilly, napping, shopping, reading…but most of all, she thought about Booth. She'd never had so much time to sit in one place and think about her partner. She wanted to beg him to stay. It had been the best two weeks of her life, having Booth and Parker staying with her. It felt like she had a real family for once.

She knew now that she wasn't in this alone and that meant more than anything else could have. Being a parent was terrifying and she had no idea how to go about it. No matter how many books she read, there were a million little things she could never anticipate. And Booth eased that tension. They muddled through together. It was one area where he could be the expert because he had already been through this with his own son.

But it wasn't only the convenience of his presence, it was love. She was undeniably, wildly, illogically in love with her partner. It could be nothing else, that flutter in her stomach when he smiled, that comfort and companionship, that well of emotion that overflowed whenever he left, whenever he looked at her, whenever he looked at their daughter or his son.

"I'll be over around 7, you want take out?" He called her at five and she was strangely surprised. She hadn't really expected him, thought he'd be too busy on his first day back, or might want to finally get some sleep.

"We'll cook for you." She countered.

"Sounds great Bones, see you soon." He hung up and she finished feeding Lilly before she scrambled around the apartment picking things up until it looked somewhat presentable. Then she prepped some garlic chicken and asparagus before dragging Lilly's car seat into the bathroom while she showered. She dressed in a long comfortable green sundress and slapped on some makeup before pulling the chicken out of the oven.

Of course Lilly needed her diaper changed before she could set the table. Which was why she was wiping fecal matter off her wrist when Booth finally let himself in.

"God that smells good, what's for dinner Bones?" He scooped his freshly diapered daughter up into his arms and snuggled her gently, whispering loving nonsense into her tiny ear.

"Chicken. I hope you're hungry."

"You don't even eat chicken." He protested.

"There's rice and asparagus and tofu for me." She said simply as she pulled out the plates and filled them. Booth pulled out her chair before taking the seat across from her, his daughter still tucked firmly against his chest. He ate one handed, an art they had both perfected over the past weeks.

"You look good Bones. Motherhood agrees with you." He gave her a quick once over and she blushed at the uncharacteristic heat in his gaze. He disguised it quickly, but not before he turned her bones to putty.

"You look tired." She recovered, noting the dark circles under his eyes. Somehow his exhaustion even made him more appealing. She had an almost uncontrollable urge to take care of him. To tuck him into bed and make him a cup of tea and kiss away the day.

"Long day." They proceeded to spend two hours talking about his cases, their daughter, their dinner, their friends and life in general. It felt entirely too comfortable. She could see them doing this every night, for the rest of their lives. He helped clean up and she settled in to feed Lilly again. Booth was extremely careful not to crowd her when she was breast feeding, which she appreciated. They may be comfortable with each other, but she still had no desire for him to see that particular part of her anatomy. At least, not right now, when she felt so ugly and disfigured. When Lilly was done eating, Booth burped the baby and rocked her to sleep as they talked softly about their plans for the rest of the week.

As it turned out, the rest of the week went much the same way, as did the week after that, and the week after that. They fell into a routine that she couldn't help but love. Parker spent weekends with them, and weeknights were quiet and comfortable and always spent together. As long as she kept her attraction under control, she was able to enjoy every moment of their time together.

* * *

They found a daycare near the Jeffersonian that they were both comfortable with and Max agreed to pick her up on days they couldn't get there in time. The old criminal was an undeniably awesome grandpa. Both Parker and Lilly could attest to that. Booth occasionally had nightmares where someone insulted Lilly and Max yanked their guts out with a sharpened copper pipe, but other than that he trusted the man entirely

He arrived early at Bones' apartment on her first day back to work so they could drop Lilly off together. He had mixed feelings about this day. Part of him was anxious to have his partner back. The other part regretted that she'd have to be separated from Lilly all day. He felt so much better leaving his daughter with her than he would leaving her with a stranger. But Bones would never be the stay at home mom. She was a career woman all the way and would be forever. That was part of why he loved her.

She cried when they left Lilly. He choked back a couple tears himself and spent a few minutes in the parking lot hugging Bones while she got herself under control. He loved this new, sensitive side to his partner. It had always been there, but Lilly really brought it out in her. For the first time she could admit that she didn't have all the answers. She openly needed him, cried in front of him, sought comfort in his arms. He felt like there were no walls between them anymore. Just love. He was certain now that she loved him. She might not be in love with him and she might not want forever, but she loved him… in her own, unique, Bones sort of way.

"Welcome back!" Angela hugged Bones and Cam greeted them warmly. "Whose night is it with Lilly?" Angela asked, "I demand some time with her and I _will_ be barging into your home whether you want me there or not." Her finger waggled back and forth between them accusingly, as though they'd been purposefully hiding their child.

"We don't really have… nights…exactly." Bones stammered. He'd forgotten their original plan to alternate nights with their daughter. Somewhere along the way that idea had given way to their new, unique sort of family situation and they hadn't even brought it up since before Lilly was born.

"You don't?" Cam wrinkled her nose. "How do you share custody?" She asked. Bones blushed and looked pleadingly up at him.

"We haven't figured all that out yet. Right now we're just doing it together." He explained dismissively.

"Together." Angela repeated.

"Yeah you know… together. The two of us and our kid…together." He turned to go, "I'll pick you girls up around five." He squeezed Bones' elbow before he walked away, praying the gesture would give her the strength she needed to get through this day. The first day was the worst, he knew from experience.

He passed Sweets on the way out.

"What're you doing here?" He asked quickly. The young doctor actually blushed.

"Just, checking in with Cam on something." He stammered and walked quickly past him.

* * *

"Cam I have that paperwork for you." Sweets waved a folder in their general direction and headed to Cam's office. Surprisingly, their fearless leader excused herself immediately and followed him.

"They are totally hooking up and they think nobody knows." Angela rolled her eyes. "Speaking of hooking up…" She eyed her suggestively.

"Angela I am not sleeping with Booth." She protested.

"What is he over there like, every night? Why does he even have his own apartment?"

"Where would he sleep if he didn't have an apartment?" Temperance pointed out logically.

Angela looked at her like she was completely brainless. "Uhh…With you. You sad, clueless little genius." Her dark eyes intensified. "You two have been spending every free moment together for the past two months and you still haven't made a move?" She demanded incredulously. "What is wrong with you Brennan?"

"Of course I haven't ….made a move…" she tripped over the unfamiliar phrasing. "We aren't romantically involved Angela." Although her friend had made a valid observation. What was the purpose of Booth's apartment?

"No, you've just been in love for five years, god forbid you actually see each other naked." She snapped. "You two are ridiculous. Anyways, I'm coming over tonight so be prepared. Hodgins is coming too, I want to get him in a baby sort of mood so make sure Lilly is on her best behavior." She twirled on her heal and walked purposefully back to her office.

Her phone rang. "I think I'll stop by the daycare on my lunch hour to make sure everything's on the up and up." Booth said casually, as if he hadn't personally investigated the background of every daycare employee.

"Pick me up at noon." She answered, not realizing how slowly the time would creep by not knowing what was happening with her daughter. She was actually ready and waiting for Booth outside when he came to get her.

"Angela and Hodgins are coming over for dinner." She said immediately, ignoring the now familiar catch in her throat at the sight of her partner. "We should stop at the grocery store on the way home."

"I've been wanting to barbeque." He said thoughtfully.

"I have an extremely expensive grill that has never been used." She said helpfully. "It's just sitting on the balcony."

"Perfect, we'll grab some steaks on the way home." Lilly was being rocked and fed when they walked in, and the employees seemed unsurprised that they had stopped by. In fact, the young girl who was feeding their daughter suggested that most parents came by on their lunch hour that first week and they were encouraged to stop by unannounced whenever they felt so inclined. Her words encouraged Temperance more than anything else she could have said. They spent a few precious moments with Lilly before they had to leave.

Booth grabbed her hand on the way out the door. An intimate gesture, and shockingly powerful. She felt the strength flow from him into her hand and was comforted and energized by it, even though it was completely illogical. Her pulse quickened and heat flooded her face as she enjoyed the feel of his rough, strong fingers tangled with her own. She held on, even when he would pull away. Booth tensed for a split second and then relaxed into the comfort and closeness of it all. They walked that way, hand in hand back to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

"I've been thinking." Bones was perched on the balcony railing watching him barbeque steaks, potatoes and veggies on her enormous grill. They talked and sipped red wine and watched the sun set as they prepared for dinner with Angela and Hodgins.

"Dangerous." He smirked, poking at a particularly large t-bone.

"Angela asked me today why you have your own apartment."

"Angela needs to mind her own business." He said dryly.

"I believe her question is valid Booth." He froze – he was not hearing this. "You have to admit it seems illogical for you to keep your apartment given the amount of time you spend here."

"You don't have room." He pointed out, hoping she'd drop it.

"Perhaps we should consider purchasing a larger home." She mused. "We would need a room for you, one for Parker, one for Lilly and a guest room for your grandfather and Russ…" He closed the lid to the barbeque and turned to face her. Disbelief must have been written all over his face because she continued defensively. "I'm quite wealthy Booth, it would not be problematic for me to purchase a house that fits our needs."

He shook his head and took an overlarge sip of wine. "No." What the hell was she trying to do to him anyway?

"Why not?" Her forehead furrowed in confusion and the breeze blew a whisp of silky hair into her mouth. She didn't push it away and his eyes narrowed on the place where that stray lock caught on her bottom lip. God that mouth…squints shouldn't be allowed to have mouths like that.

"Why not?" He repeated stupidly.

"It is perfectly logical. You would no longer have to pay rent on an apartment you rarely use, you would get an additional hour of sleep every night because you would not have to drive across town after Lilly goes to bed, you would be available to assist with our daughter when she awakens in the middle of the night…." He held up a hand to stop her.

"Let me get this straight…. Not only are you asking me to move in with you, you're suggesting that we…we...you Bones and me Seely Booth… buy a house together?" That strand of hair was still driving him crazy, he wanted to tuck it behind her ear but this was so not a good time for that sort of gesture.

"Correct." Her affirmation brought him back to his senses

"No." He said again, more firmly this time.

"I don't understand your resistance Booth." Her blue eyes narrowed in on him.

"We're not even dating Bones!" Exasperation tinged his words. "Buying a house is something you do with your wife, not your partner."

"That is certainly the traditional approach, but our relationship is far from traditional." She rationalized.

"No shit." He muttered.

"Besides, our relationship shares numerous characteristics with those of a married couple." She pointed out. "We share a child, a friendship, our time, our interests and we care deeply for one another…. " This was insane, he had to stop her ridiculously rational brain from completely discounting his more irrational impulses.

"What about sex Bones huh?" He demanded. "You're forgetting about sex."

"What about it?" She shrugged and he wanted to strangle her. "I'm certain we can work something out if you would like to engage in intercourse with various women in our home. I've heard that a tie on the doorknob is useful in these types of situations… or was it a sock on the doorknob?" Instead of wrapping his hands around her neck and shaking her to death, he took a step closer, bringing his hip against her knee. Those big blue eyes shot down to the place where their bodies touched and then just as quickly back up to meet his gaze.

She still looked baffled. Baffled and trusting and infinitely clueless. She clearly had no idea how difficult it was for him to be with her and not… be with her. As it was he spent every night recovering from her nearness, the sound of her in the shower, the way she smelled, the way she looked in his clothes, the way those full, heavy breasts swayed and bounced whenever she moved. God help him he wanted her so bad he took cold showers every damn night. Sure he could probably convince her to satisfy his biological urges, but she'd never allow it to mean anything… and where would that leave them? Where would that leave Lilly?

"I leave at night to keep from ripping your clothes off Bones." Honesty was the only thing that would get through to her. Cold, hard facts…. She bit her lip and his body responded against his will. "I need space from you Temperance or my control slips." He searched her face for that spark of comprehension that truth always brought to her eyes. Any second now, she would get it. She'd see that moving in together would mean more than convenience…. It would mean intimacy. The kind she was not interested in.

But instead of backing off, her eyes held his and her knees spread apart a little. "I don't know what that means." She whispered, the space between her legs widened again as she put her wine glass down on the rail next to her. His body shifted mindlessly, without his consent, responding to her unspoken invitation. His wine glass ended up on the railing, his hips wedged between her thighs, his hands rested hot on her jean clad knees.

"You know exactly…what that means." The rise and fall of her chest caught his attention, his eyes dropped to the deep v of her t-shirt. He remembered the taste of her there, the feel of her in his hands, the noises she made… it all came rushing back in one uncontrollable wave of lust.

"Booth." She whispered, her breath hot on his face. One finger moved involuntarily to her chest, tracing her collar bone and then hooking inside the neckline of her t-shirt. Her skin burned beneath his touch and her nipples pebbled. His finger began an achingly slow decent over the tops of her breasts, tugging on her shirt, giving him tantalizing glimpses of a silky, navy blue bra.

"If we lived together I'd…" Their breath mingled and his gaze moved up to focus on her lips. They were so close he could almost taste her…she she would taste like wine and spice and heat. She tilted her head a little, closing the space between them until he felt the soft shock of her mouth against his. That stray whisp of hair tickled his bottom lip but he didn't want to push it away any more. "I want you…" He groaned helplessly and their mouths tangled in a brief, wildly unsatisfying kiss before she pulled away. Panting and squirming, her hand snaked up his back and into his hair.

"Angela and Hodgins will be here any second." She whispered into his mouth. His hips moved closer, the hard, insistent length of him pressed against her center. She throbbed and pulsed around him and at that moment, he didn't think he could pull away even if he wanted to.

"This…" He thrust slowly against her and captured her helpless whimper in his mouth. "This is why we can't live together." Her legs wrapped around him and he thrust again, more urgently this time. "If you don't want me inside you all night, every night, for the rest of your life... I'm going to need to keep my place." He managed to keep kissing her while he spoke, their lips and tongues sliding and bumping chaotically together. One hand cupped and shaped her breast, the other slid over her hip and tucked into the back of her jeans. They gave up all pretext of conversation, kissing and biting and devouring each other until the sound of a doorbell broke through the haze of lust surrounding them.

Booth tore himself away from her, raking his hands through his hair and looking everywhere but at his partner, trying to get his body under control.

"I'll um…." Bones hopped off the railing. "I'll get the door." She started back into the house and he turned back to the steaks on the grill, flipping them just before they would have blackened.


	16. Chapter 16

Angela hugged Brennan and allowed her cheek to be kissed by her gorgeous FBI partner. The smell of barbequed steaks filled the air and the door to the balcony was wide open revealing the corner a burning orange sunset. The colors warmed and inspired her from the inside out and she sighed contentedly as they were ushered into the kitchen. This just felt right. Booth and Brennan together, the sound of children in the background, good food, good friends…. Her husband's hand at the small of her back…. It was one of those moments that would stick with her, and she was overwhelmed by the right-ness of it all.

Brennan excused herself at the sound of Lilly's cries from the other room and she and Hodgins watched in amusement as Booth moved deftly around a kitchen that wasn't his own.

"Wine?" When they agreed, he pulled two long stemmed glasses from a cupboard and a bottle opener from the drawer below.

"Booth -don't forget to use those new wine glass markers we got last week." Brennan called from the other room.

"All over it Bones." He called back and pulled out four little silver rings with different bone charms linked to each one.

"God those are cute, where did you get them?" Angela examined each one and chose the clavicle to adorn her glass.

"I know aren't they great?" He grinned. "We found them at that open air market downtown." Hodgins slid a sideways baffled glance in her direction and she bit back a smirk. The two of them strolling through an open air market buying knick knacks was an image that even Angela's vivid imagination couldn't conjure up.

Lilly and Brennan appeared in the doorway and Angela's heart constricted with love, the way it did every time she saw her god daughter. She snatched the child away from her friend, but not before she noticed something was… off. There was something off about Brennan. As Lilly squirmed in her arms to find a comfortable position, Angie examined her friend's face. It was flushed and glowing and there was a distinctly reddish, raw tinge to her mouth and chin.

Her eyes narrowed in on Booth's five o'clock shadow and then shot back to her friend. They were refusing to look each other in the eyes. Although they were casually discussing the wine selection and the plausibility of eating outside, neither of them attempted eye contact. What the heck was going on here? Had the two of them actually been kissing? Not only kissing, but seriously making out, if Brennan's face was any indication.

No way. That was crazy. She was imagining things. She had to be... But the idea wouldn't go away. It stuck firmly in her gut and she couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard she tried. She watched their hosts almost compulsively, taking in everything as they prepared the meal and set the patio table, sparks flying every time they came near one another. After one particularly awkward incident, where Booth attempted to hand her a glass without actually looking at her or touching her fingers, she finally gave in to her meddlesome tendencies. She had to know and she had to know right now.

"Sweetie can I talk to you a minute?" She moved to the other room without waiting for an answer and settled herself on the couch. Lilly was annoyed by the lack of movement so she stood again and bounced the little girl while she waited for Brennan. Her friend eyed her expectantly, arms crossed protectively over her chest, eyes darting from place to place.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you mean?" Typical.

"I mean your face looks like it's been ravaged by a particularly hungry FBI beast." She said sarcastically, daring her to deny it. Brennan's hand darted to her lips and a flush spread over her face, making the fierce looking whisker burn on her chin look much less prominent. "What….happened." She repeated.

"I…" Brennan paused and just stared, blankly into her eyes. As if she truly had no idea what had actually happened. "I'm not exactly sure…"

"Is this the first time he's kissed you since Maluku?" She prompted.

"Yes."

"And what brought it on?" This was going to be like pulling teeth.

She seemed to contemplate that question for a long moment before responding. "I suggested that we move in together and he refused."

"You're losing me honey."

"He said that he has to keep his own place in order to…maintain a certain distance…"

"And then he kissed you?" That didn't make sense.

"I believe he was demonstrating the um…. The reason he needed to keep his apartment… he…" Aha. It clicked. This was all starting to make a little more sense, in a convoluted, Boothy sort of way.

"So he's saying you can't live together unless you want a real relationship." She interpreted, and watched understanding dawn in her friends eyes.

"I do." Angela almost dropped the baby she was so surprised.

"You do what?" She stammered incredulously, not even daring to hope.

"Want a real relationship with Booth. More than anything." She whispered, her hand drifted once more to her lips, touching them reverently, as though making out with Booth had been a precious gift that she didn't feel she deserved.

"You have to tell him that Brennan."

"I can't." She blushed. "I'm scared."

"Love is scary Brennan. Get over it." She sensed her friend needed to be kicked, not coddled. "Don't screw this up." She left her alone in the middle of the living room to contemplate her next step. Angela was grinning from ear to ear as she rejoined the men on the balcony, settling Lilly in her baby swing and sliding onto Hodgins' lap.

"Don't you look pleased with yourself." Her husband eyed her suspiciously. "What did you do to Dr. B?" Booth's eyes closed dramatically, as though he were seeking patience from within.

"Nothing!" She tried to look innocent. "We were just talking."

"Yeah about that..." Booth started sharply, but was interrupted by his partner's entrance. He was unable to hide the adoration in his eyes as he watched her take her place at the head of the table and begin to serve everyone. Angie could barely contain her excitement. Their time had come… finally…after all these years. And she was there to witness it.

* * *

"I forgot the steak sauce." Temperance excused herself before the meal began and escaped into the kitchen for a moment of peace. She stood in front of the open refrigerator, the cool air soothing her raw face and chaotic mind.

"Middle shelf Bones, right in front of you." An achingly familiar and deliciously sexy voice came from behind her, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine.

"I know I just…" He reached around her for the sauce with one hand, as the other hand slid over her hip to her abdomen, bringing his body hard up against her back.

"You think they would notice if we disappeared for a few minutes?" He kissed her ear and then her neck and she tilted her head to allow him full access. The cool air from the refrigerator was the only thing that kept her from bursting into flames on the spot.

"A few minutes?" She questioned breathlessly.

"Probably only few seconds the first time." He murmured. "A few hours the second time." His hand slid under her shirt and dipped inside the front of her jeans. The clean, hot scent of him surrounded her and made her dizzy with need. Her mind ran through all the ways she could get rid of their dinner guests, none of them very polite. Her body hummed with the knowledge that she and Booth would be together tonight. Naked and sweaty and panting and wild and….together. She knew it with every part of her being. He had lost his grip on that rigid self control and neither of them would be satisfied until they finished this.

"Booth." She pleaded desperately and he unbuttoned her jeans. She let out a sharp breath, both protest and pleasure dying on her lips. His hand slid lower, over the silky scrap between her legs, to the place she most wanted to be touched. She gasped and stiffened in his arms. He nibbled and sucked her ear as he stroked her, his expert touch never seeking the skin to skin contact that her body was craving. He was content to explore and caress the soft silky fabric that seperated them, his exploration more purposeful and focused with each moment. Moisture pooled between her legs and she responded to his touch more quickly than she'd ever dreamed possible.

"We should get back." He whispered roughly when she approached the edge, her body tense and taught against his heat. She felt his arousal pressed insistently into her back and it made her want to crawl out of her skin. She fought the urge to turn in his arms and ease the ache he was feeling. "Come for me Bones." And that was all she needed. Just the sound of his voice and the pressure of his touch to send her crashing into blissful nothingness. He stepped away from her, the loss of body heat pulling her back to reality. Silence surrounded them for the briefest moment and then… she heard him walk back out onto the balcony without another word.


	17. Chapter 17

"Awfully domestic sort of… situation you two have here." Jack grinned at the hulking agent to his left. Seriously the guy was strung so tight it was a miracle Booth hadn't thrown him off the balcony yet. Of course that would be illegal, and Booth was not likely to do something illegal. Especially with the women just on the other side of the screen door... Witnesses and all that.

"You got somethin' to say Hodgin's? Huh? Why don't you just come out and say it." Booth snapped. Jack put his hands up defensively, palms forward, trying to sooth the bear that he had just intentionally provoked.

"Sorry man, I just… Ang and I have been thinking about… you know, havin' a baby and I just meant…" He struggled to say something that wouldn't get him hit. "You look happy. You know?" Booth relaxed, leaning back in his chair, eyes on the horizon. He took a slow sip of his drink before responding.

"Yeah." He nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I am happy. Happier than I've been in a long time. Lilly she's…. she's perfect you know? Like a little accidental angel sent to save my worthless ass." Hodgins chuckled. "And Bones is just…" Both sets of male eyes wandered to the scene inside, Angie and Dr. B laughing and cooing at Lilly, passing her back and forth as they talked. "Bones is Bones." He shrugged.

"If you'd have told me a few years ago that we'd all be sitting here like this…" Jack shook his head, picturing the no nonsense, hyper logical Dr. Brennan, as she had been before Booth came along. "I never would've believed you."

"Now I gotta agree with you there Hodgins." Booth grinned. "I never thought Ang would go for a squint." He no longer winced at the term squint. It was a thinly veiled endearment and they both new it. " No way… I thought she'd end up with some tortured artistic type."

"You and me both man." He agreed. God he was lucky.

"But Bones and me…" Hodgins froze as the agents gaze turned thoughtful and reminiscent. Was Booth actually going to say something real? About his relationship with Dr. B? To him? Jack Hodgins? This was so…. rare. "I knew we'd be here. I knew it the second I met her. Of course back then, I had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into." He said wistfully, dark eyes locked on his partner's profile. "But I knew she'd be the end of me. Even in the beginning."

* * *

"Night Ang….Hodgin's you okay to drive man?" Booth tried to remember how much alcohol had been consumed over the past few hours. When he counted back, he came up with a satisfactorily short list.

"I'm good Booth thanks." Jack slapped his back and kissed his sleeping daughter and disappeared out the door. And holy shit holy shit they were alone. And it was time to finish what they'd started. What he'd started. But now that the time had come, he found that he didn't exactly know how to go about it. Let alone why it was happening to begin with. Why the hell had he started something like this? To prove a point? And what point was that anyways? That the two of them had chemistry? Of course they had chemistry. Everybody knew that. It was undeniable. So why kiss her? Why touch her the way he had? What the fuck had he been thinking?

"Will you put Lilly to bed Booth?" Bones said from the kitchen, water running, dishes clattering. It was a soothing sound. Sort of homey. It grounded him as nothing else seemed to be able to. This was home. Their relationship was safe and warm and happy… and it was home. He may not technically live here, but this was the place he came at the end of a long day at work, where he rocked his baby girl to sleep and fixed dinner with his partner and played video games with his son. Bones' words replayed in his mind "You have to admit it seems illogical for you to keep your own apartment given the amount of time you spend here."

She was right of course. But he just couldn't see how they could make it work. How could they get past that chemistry? He ran through every possible scenario as he tucked his daughter safely in her crib and pulled the pacifier out of her sweet little mouth. If he moved in here, Bones might conceivably some day have a date. She might want that date to stay the night with her. In her bed. He might have to listen to her having sex with some other man in the next room. And then of course he'd probably haul off and shoot the guy and then he'd go to jail and his kids would grow up without a father.

Even if she didn't date other guys, nothing could keep him from falling even more crazy in love with her with every passing day. He'd never be able to keep his hands off of her. And if they had sex, he would not be able to keep it casual. And casual was what she wanted. Nothing serious. Nothing permanent.

No… no way. This could never work. But when he returned to the kitchen, there she was, her mere presence sucking all coherent thought from his brain. She was sitting nervously at the island, tracing patterns into the countertop with her thumb nail. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see him coming until he was already sitting across from her, head dropped forward into his hands, heart lodged firmly in his throat.

"I love you." His eyes shot open but he didn't dare look up. No way had that just happened. No way had Temperance Brennan just said those words to him. "Did you… hear me Booth?" Uncertainty quavered in her voice, forcing him to look at her, if only to confirm that he was hallucinating. Their eyes locked, but he was still completely tongue tied. Unable to process, much less believe her words. "I know that I am difficult… to love, and that I push you away and I don't understand things that …are important…" Was she still talking? What the hell was happening here? "…I wanted to protect you from… from myself Booth, but you're here…no matter what…no matter how hard I try to keep my distance you're always… here." She said awkwardly, tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't understand that until Lilly, but I do now. And…and… I love you." She finished lamely as one single tear escaped down her cheek.

"You love me." He repeated incredulously. "You love me like… like a friend? Or a brother?" He had to clarify, knowing from experience how she tended to put boundaries around everything, even her love. Especially her love. "You love spending time with me? You love having me as your partner? What Bones… what do you mean. I don't know what that means." He found himself using her catch phrase.

"You are the one who taught me what love means Booth." She whispered roughly. "I love you." There. She said it again. She'd said it three whole times now. For the love of God, what was he doing still sitting here? He shot out of his chair and hauled her into his arms for a deep, soul wrenching, earth shattering kiss. The kind of kiss that only happens once in a lifetime.

* * *

"If I move in here…" Booth's expert fingers had somehow removed her shirt without her knowledge. "you have to be sure about it…" His mouth trailed down her neck and he hoisted her bodily up onto the countertop so his mouth was conveniently even with her chest.

"Certainty is statistically impossible in matters of the heart." She said breathlessly, yanking his shirt over his head before he focused all his attention on her breasts. Her bra disappeared and then his mouth was doing things, making her moan and gasp and scrape the smooth skin on his shoulders with her fingernails.

"Forget statistics Bones." He paused, sweeping everything off the counter and pushing her urgently backwards onto the cold, hard surface. "Are you absolutely sure that you want me to move in with you?" He demanded as she squirmed out of her pants. In a surprisingly agile move he hoisted himself up onto the counter, sliding almost predatorily up her body. He stopped to plant one hot kiss at her center, leaving her taught and wet and quivering.

"Because once we do this…I'm all in. So if you just want to…mess around…" The feel of his skin against hers, sliding slowly upwards…. It was mind numbingly hot. She felt him hard and covered against her thigh and she seriously considered begging him to take her. Imagining with breathless anticipation the moment when he would bury himself inside of her. "…or if you just want to date casually instead." He somehow managed to lick hungrily at her nipple and simultaneously push just far enough inside of her to solicit an expectant whine. "We can just…" He pushed a little further, but still not far enough. Not all the way. God she wanted it all. Temperance wrapped her legs around him, urging him forward. "we can just keep things light for now. No pressure Bones." He propped himself up on his forearms, their noses touching as she tried to coax him further with her body.

"I want it all." She admitted helplessly, breathlessly. For once she wasn't afraid to be vulnerable. This was a man she could trust with her life. A man she had wanted for years and finally,_ finally_…. had him right where she wanted him. "I want a life with you Booth, I want… forever." She screamed in surprise and intense pleasure as he plunged the rest of the way inside her. He was deeper than she had ever imagined was possible, his roughness the perfect response to her fierce need for him. The cold countertop melted away, the lights blurred and the air crackled around them, as her partner pumped rhythmically, expertly into her, cradling her head in his hands.

When her body began to clamor for release, he slowed his movements, his mouth dipping to her ear as he teased and tormented her with his incredible self control. "I love you Temperance." He whispered. And that's when she lost it. Lost all control of her body, of her heart, of her unfailingly logical mind… she just let it all go, as Booth chased her into blissful oblivion.

THE END


End file.
